The invention relates to an arrangement of a drive unit in an electric vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,635 discloses a vehicle which has a fuel-cell system and an electric traction motor, in which the entire fuel-cell system, comprising a reformer, the fuel-cell stack and two compressors, is mounted on a common frame and fit in the region of the center of gravity of the vehicle. In conventional vehicles, however, the passenger compartment is situated in the region of the center of gravity of the vehicle, and it is not possible to fit a complete fuel-cell system in this position without having an appreciable adverse effect on the space available for the occupants.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for a drive unit in an electric vehicle, in which at least sensitive components of the drive unit are protected against damage, without limiting the constructional space for the passenger compartment.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the arrangement of the fuel cell in the underfloor region of the vehicle, between two longitudinal beams situated at a distance from one another. This arrangement has the advantage that the fuel cell is protected both in the longitudinal and in the transverse direction against damage resulting from an accident, and also that the floor of the passenger compartment above the longitudinal beams can be of flat design. In this way, the space offered to the occupants is not adversely affected at all.
As a result of the arrangement of two transverse beams, a kind of safety region is formed, improving the protection of sensitive drive components. Any hydrogen temporary reservoir present may also be fitted in the safety region.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.